


In The Same Place

by haheehye



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, I didn't expect it to get this long, i had no braincell, let hahee LIVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haheehye/pseuds/haheehye
Summary: Haseul meets the new transferee who has a bright smile that makes everything better.





	In The Same Place

Rain was always considered depressing or gloomy, people would always be annoyed when it would rain since they would have to cancel their plans just to avoid the falling drops of water. And yet, there was always something about the rain that calmed Jo Haseul down. Maybe it was the feeling of drops of water on her skin or the fact that the sound was loud enough to drown out the thoughts going around her head? Or maybe she just wanted to do the cliché of being sad in the rain? Maybe that was why she was quietly sitting on a bench in the middle of a downpour, ignoring the fact that she was getting herself drenched.

 

If there were anyone from her school walking by, they would surely look back and wonder why one of the more well-known students in their school was sitting by herself, staring into nothing while allowing the water to fall on her. But if that were to happen, she honestly wouldn’t even mind; in fact, she couldn’t care less.

 

Haseul was considered popular in her school, she was that senior that other students looked up to, wanted to befriend, and fawned over. Ever since her freshman year, she was already garnering attention for her amazing singing capabilities and her bright smile. As she went on with her high school life, she became the top of her class and ended up as the student body president. To add to that, she and her group were even considered the “girl crush group” of the school. Why? She wasn’t too sure herself.

 

She met Sooyoung and Jinsoul during her freshman year, the two girls only a few months older than her. They had a few classes together and ended up working as a team for a project, despite Jinsoul showing up to meetings late every time- they managed to make things work. Eventually, project meetings turned into just regular hangouts and they ended up being close ever since.

 

The year after, Jinsoul introduced Jungeun to them. The two blondes clicking as they met in their dance club. And even though she did like playing along with Jinsoul’s pranks- the younger was still someone pretty easy to get along with.

 

It wasn’t until their junior year when Yerim made her way into the group- Sooyoung bringing her along as they were partnered up for an event in school. The two blondes immediately took a liking to the youngest girl and would not take no for an answer.

 

But despite the popularity and her group of friends, once her senior year began; Haseul suddenly liked keeping to herself. Of course, she still hung out with her own close-knit group of friends, but other than them- she preferred being alone. At some point, she stopped smiling like how she did in her early years, no one really knew the reason it happened, but no one bothered to ask. No one thought about spreading rumors that maybe she became a loner (how could they when her group of friends was actually a very outspoken bunch?).

 

No one knew that Haseul preferred to stay silent because of having too many things going around in her head, especially now that she was in her final year.

 

Thoughts about college, about what she’ll take, what she’ll end up doing afterward- she kept on thinking about how she’ll be able to go through life being an actual adult. It all plagued her mind, keeping her brain busy, not even realizing how much she’s changed since her freshman year.

 

She wasn’t necessarily sure what she wanted to be, she had no idea what she would be- Haseul went through her school life simply trying to do her best at things, but at the end of it all, she wasn’t even sure if what she did was something that she was actually interested in.

 

Just as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh, Haseul was surprised at the sudden lack of water falling on her. Confused, she opened her eyes and looked up, blinking as her eyes met another pair of eyes that belonged to another girl, her schoolmate (judging from the uniform she was wearing, she could barely make out the nameplate), more importantly, someone who was now getting drenched as well.

 

Just as Haseul was about to question the girl, the latter moved to grab her hand, handing her the umbrella instead before showing her a small smile.

 

“It looks like you need this more than me Sunbae, don’t stay too long in the rain okay?” Before Haseul could even say anything, the girl left her, running away before eventually disappearing from her line of sight.

 

And all of a sudden, despite the rain making everything look so dark and grey; all Haseul could see was that small smile.

 

That small smile that managed to make her forget about all the thoughts she had in her head.

 

* * *

  

“Yerim, you have friends in the same year as you right?” There was a rather hurt expression on Yerim’s face followed by loud cackles from the side. After a quick glare directed to Jinsoul, who simply ignored it and even slapping Jungeun beside her as she couldn’t stop her laughter.

 

“Haseul Unnie, if that’s your way of saying I should stop hanging out with you; you could have just said so…” Haseul simply shook her head and affectionately patted the top of Yerim’s head. The younger in return smiled and leaned her head on Haseul’s shoulder- she really was the only one Haseul was affectionate towards to, after all; she was the maknae of the group.

 

“But it was a serious question, you have friends in your year too right?” The table shook a little as Yerim threw a quick kick to Jinsoul’s leg before looking back at her Unnie with a small smile.

 

“Of course I do, why suddenly ask?”

 

“Do you know anyone with the surname Jeon?”

 

“Ah! You mean Heekki? She’s in my class, pretty fun girl to talk to actually.”

 

“Wait- her name is Heekki?” Jungeun had finally managed to push Jinsoul away from her and looked at Yerim with her brow raised, Haseul couldn’t blame her- why would anyone be named like that? Did her parents not like her or something?

 

“It’s called a nickname. She just transferred here this year actually!” Yerim moved back to her original position before popping some of her chips in her mouth, looking back at Haseul with a confused expression. “Why ask Unnie?”

 

Everyone’s attention was now on the Student body president and the girl merely blinked back at all of them. It was rather surprising, Haseul never really asked about other people, in fact, Haseul barely spoke during their lunch breaks; so now that she did- they were all quite curious.

 

“It’s nothing.” Despite their curiosity, everyone knew better than to try and prod her even further, they weren’t going to get anything from her anyway.

 

As everyone brushed it off, Jinsoul began rambling about how Yerim shouldn’t have kicked her since she was still older than her. The latter stuck her tongue out before smiling sweetly at the older girl, saying that their friendship has gone over seniority. Haseul simply sat there, thinking once again. _Maybe she’ll pay Yerim’s class a visit later?_

* * *

 

Normally Haseul wouldn’t mind feeling eyes on her, she had 3 years of that already, and she was used to it by now. But now that she was walking down the underclassmen’s corridor, why was she feeling so uncomfortable? She could hear the younger students following her from behind, and she could hear the soft squeals from the side as other students stole pictures of her side profile.

 

Should she have taken up Sooyoung’s offer to accompany her? Then again if she did bring along that girl, she would have adored the attention… it would probably be worse.

 

Finally reaching Yerim’s classroom, she gently slid the door open; eyes quickly scanning around the room and lands on her Yerim talking to the girl she wanted to bump into. Just as Haseul was about to step in, her younger friend noticed her and immediately waved frantically and ran over, engulfing her in a hug. “Seullie Unnie!”

 

With a small smile, Haseul simply returned the hug, not saying anything as she let Yerim drag her towards the spot she was in a while ago.

 

“Unnie, meet Heekki! Heekki, this is the Unnie I was talking about!”

 

Haseul simply stood there and nodded, blinking as she looked at the girl in front of her. Yerim was talking about her? She couldn’t have possibly told the girl that she asked about her right? Haseul could hear Yerim explain to Heekki not to mind the blank expression on her face, saying that it was something normal and shouldn’t be mistaken for lack of interest, but what surprised Haseul was the fact that the other girl didn’t seem to mind at all.

 

Out of nowhere, Yerim excused herself; saying something about having to get something from the other room first and that she’ll be right back. Haseul stood there, holding her bag while Heekki moved to fix her own. Feeling a little out of awkward, (Why? She wasn’t too sure either- she wasn’t even necessarily sure why she even stopped by.) Haseul let out a soft cough and tried her best to let out a small smile at the lower classman. (She swore she heard other students behind them swoon). “Yerim says Heekki is your nickname. What’s your actual name though?”

 

She could tell that she was surprised at her statement but the latter looked at her and instead flashed a smile that Haseul thought was bright enough to blind a person if she wanted to. “It’s Jeon Heejin. It sounded plain and boring, doesn’t it? So I thought why not make a unique nickname?”

 

“ _Heejin_.” Haseul thought it sounded far from boring. “I think I prefer that over Heekki though. If you don’t mind that is.” The younger chuckled and shook her head, and Haseul swore that this girl would always manage to clear her thoughts out.

 

“It actually sounds nice coming from you sunbae.” _Crap. That smile again._

As if on cue, Yerim rejoined the two before grabbing her back and looking back at Haseul. “By the way Unnie, why’d you stop by?”

 

Haseul could see that now even Heejin was looking at her, expecting an answer as well. Not really sure as to why she did actually come over, the senior shrugged and placed her hand on top of Yerim’s head again as she remembered the conversation their group had over lunch. “The others talked about going for ice cream right? Why not head there together, I was also thinking of treating you today since you managed to shut Jinsoul up a while ago.” With a huge grin, Yerim hugged Haseul once again, saying that she should probably bug Jinsoul more if it meant getting free ice cream in return.

 

Haseul heard a small giggle from the side and saw that Heejin was watching the two interact with a smile on her face. It was a mistake for her to look into the newly acquainted girl in the eyes while she still wasn’t thinking clearly, leading her to suddenly speak up again.

 

“You can come along if you want.” The look of genuine surprise was evident on Heejin’s face and if only Haseul were sane at the moment, she would have noticed a slight blush on the younger girls’ cheeks. Before she could even reject, Yerim intervened and stood between both girls, hooking her arms around theirs.

 

“Come on Heekki! We don’t have any homework for tomorrow anyway and I can introduce you to the other unnies. Besides, every other student would kill to be invited by _the_ student council president.” Haseul could simply shake her head at the younger girls’ statement, silently ruffling her hair and ignoring the whine come from her before looking back at Heejin, waiting for her response.

 

“Well… since there’s nothing to do for tomorrow, I guess I could come along.” Both girls heard Yerim cheer before being dragged out the classroom by the younger girl, happily walking in between them both as they went on their way to the ice cream shop. The walk would probably be long enough for Haseul to think normally again right?

 

As soon as the shop was in sight, Jungeun was standing by the entrance, waving at the three of them. The bubbly Yerim quickly let go of her hold on them both and ran towards the other girl. Haseul could only shake her head once again as she saw Yerim jump on Jungeun’s back, telling the other girl to carry her inside the shop. As she was watching as the blonde struggled with trying to balance the younger, yet taller girl on her back, she heard a giggle from her side and saw Heejin watching them as well.

 

“Is Yerim always like that?”

 

“Yeah… We thought she was this shy freshman when we first met her. But after a few hangouts, the kid in her came out.”

 

“She’s different in class. She acts more calm and proper, yet she looks very playful with your group, but she seems to act a little more collected with you. Even her smile is different around you sunbae.”

 

“Well she’s one of the few ones in the group who are actually normal, so I treat her like a real sister. But how would her smile be different around me?” Haseul looked at Heejin with a small tilt to her head, waiting as the other girl thought about it.

 

“It makes her look a little more carefree but at the same time it makes it look like she really looks up to you.” All Haseul could do was blink as she saw Heejin smile at the end of her response, it might not be directed to her, but even from the side, the smile was still probably the brightest she’s ever seen.

 

“Heejin?” From the corner of her eye, she saw the younger girl jump once again at the mention of her name and seeing it made a small smile unconsciously form on Haseul’s lips before she continued speaking. “You don’t have to call me sunbae okay? Unnie is fine.”

 

“If I call you Unnie will you smile more?” Haseul flinched at the statement and was about to look at her, but Heejin quickly moved to stand in front of her with a gentle look in her eyes. “Even if it’s small, you have a really pretty smile Unnie.”

 

Before Haseul could even say anything Heejin skipped ahead, and just as she was about to enter the ice cream shop, she turned to look back at the senior who was now standing still. Giving her another bright smile before entering the shop. “And I’m glad you didn’t get sick from staying under the rain unnie!”

 

* * *

 

 

 A week after the ice cream shop gathering, the group enjoyed Heejin’s company, even asking the girl if she wanted to regularly hang out with them. At first, Yerim was a little protective over her friend; considering that the girl was her classmate, but after she saw how comfortable the other girl got, she went back to aiming to bother Jinsoul more often. Every year their group seemed to get a bit bigger anyway-

 

Haseul, on the other hand, was rather distracted by the addition of the new girl. The younger girl would always stay by her side, not necessarily paying attention to her, but simply just being there. And for some strange reason, Haseul can’t seem to return the younger girls’ umbrella just yet- as if waiting for the right moment to give it back. But why? It rightfully belonged to Heejin right? For what reason could Haseul even hold onto it for?

 

A sudden poke on her cheek broke the president’s trail of thought, she turned to the side and was now facing a smiling yet curious looking Heejin. “What are you thinking of unnie?”

 

It amazed Haseul how a week of hanging out with their group, the younger was already able to see past her spaced out or expressionless looks. No matter what, the younger girl would actually know if she were happy, sad, bothered by something, bored, or angry; wherein it took the other girls months before actually figuring it all out.

 

She simply blinked at Heejin before slightly shrugging her shoulders, lazily drawing random patterns on her notebook as she tried to push the topic away. It’s not like she’d tell the younger that she was actually thinking of her anyway.

 

Haseul could feel the girl beside her shifting in her seat, and just as she was about to turn and ask Heejin to stop; she felt another hand on top of her own. Before she could even react, she felt her slowly move her hand, holding it firmly but enough to let Haseul pull away if she wanted to. _But why would she when Heejin’s hands were so smooth and comforting?_  

 

“Whatever it is, I hope it’s something that will make you smile.” Heejin flashed her another soft smile before gently squeezing her hand.

 

Before Haseul could even say anything, the sudden ring of the bell told them all that their lunch break was over. She knew that at any moment, Sooyoung would come over and drag her towards their classroom. So instead of saying anything, she simply gave Heejin a slight nod and a gentle squeeze back; before reluctantly letting go of her hand.

 

Just as Sooyoung was pulling on her arm, dragging her along towards their next class; Haseul’s brows were furrowed as she looked at her free hand, suddenly missing the warmth around it a while ago. She was right though. _The thought of Heejin did want to make Haseul smile._

 

* * *

 

  

Slowly walking out of the campus, Haseul was stretching her arms, and trying to loosen all the knots in her body. There was something about today that made all her classes so dragging, maybe it was the fact that they all started talking about college entrance exams again?

 

Haseul let a sigh come out of her mouth as she was starting to get distracted once more, not noticing that there was actually someone calling her name. Still quite out of it, she was surprised to bump into (literally) Heejin. She saw the younger girl look at her with a tilt of the head, along with a worried expression.

 

“You alright Unnie? I was calling after you for a while.”

 

“Ah. I’m sorry, just thinking about some things.” Haseul could see that the younger girl was having an internal battle- to prod more about it or not. Seeing the younger act like that kind of made her want to let out a soft chuckle, but she decided against, instead letting out a soft hum.

 

“So why were you calling after me Heejin?” _Again with that bright smile._

 

“Oh, I was wondering if you wanted some company- you seemed bothered.”

 

Nodding slightly, Haseul looked at the younger and saw the genuine concern on her face. Could she even say no to Heejin? Humming softly, she gave her a soft smile; wordlessly saying that she would enjoy her company.

 

It’s only been months since they’ve met and yet, Heejin was the one she would always be able to have comfortable silence with. She would always be the one Haseul enjoyed being around since words weren’t necessarily needed. After a while, their silent walking led them towards the park, the same park where they both first met. Haseul couldn’t help but wonder, _did she remember that day?_

 

As if the universe heard her thought, Haseul felt a bump on her shoulder; she turned to look at Heejin, knowing that the other girl had something to ask.

 

“Why were you sitting in the rain before unnie?”

 

“Ah… I had a lot of things on my mind…” Her voice grew soft, wondering if she should really bother a sophomore about the thoughts of graduating, the future and such. She felt a slight tug at her hand, Heejin bringing them to the same bench Haseul was sitting on.

 

The younger let go, to sit down first, patting the spot beside her with another small smile directed to Haseul. “Care to share then? I’ve been told I’m a great listener.”

 

Surprised at how that small action made Haseul feel like there was a great weight lifted off her shoulders, she sat beside Heejin, spending the rest of the afternoon telling her about her thoughts and worries. Seeing Heejin attentively listen, and react at what she was saying made Haseul’s head clear up a bit. Eventually, they both watched the sunset; though Haseul was distracted as she was sitting beside the girl who smiled brighter than the sun.

 

* * *

 

A few days after that afternoon at the park, everyone was surprised to see Heejin and Haseul hanging around a lot. Sure the student body knew of Heejin joining her group of friends- but they didn’t expect the two to hang out exclusively, Haseul did close herself off that year after all.

 

At first, their friends didn’t really notice it, all of them accustomed to having Heejin officially in their group. Until one day, Jungeun saw Haseul waiting outside Yerim’s classroom. The blonde was surprised, thinking if they were all supposed to meet up after school or something. Not really coming up with anything, she approached the older girl, surprising said girl with a light tap on the shoulder.

 

“Seul? What brings you to Yerim’s classroom?” The look of shock was evident on Haseul’s face, but she quickly brushed it aside as she cleared her throat.

 

“Same as you?” With a raised brow and doubt, Jungeun crossed her arms and looked at her friend in the eye.

 

“You’re here to pick Yerim up and team up to take Jinsoul to the dentist because despite Jinsoul being older, she’s too much of a baby to go alone?”

 

Though surprised at her friend’s reason for being here, Haseul scratched her nape and flashed Jungeun an apologetic smile. “You got me- I’m here to pick Heejin up.”

 

They both chuckled, first making fun of Jinsoul and how Jungeun’s plan was actually a reality. Once their laughs subsided, Jungeun looked at her older friend with a smile. “You and Heejin have been hanging out a lot recently.”

 

There was a hint of something in the blonde’s tone. It was laced with a bit of teasing, yet Haseul decided to ignore it. “She’s fun to hang out with.”

 

“Seul, please. If that’s your only reason for hanging out with her, the rest of us would suffice as well. And don’t you dare disagree.”

 

“Where are you going with this Jungeun?” Said blonde simply smiled at her before shoving her pockets and leaning onto the wall opposite Haseul.

 

“I’m just saying there’s nothing wrong if she’s more than just a friend to you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you smiling more ever since she joined us. Even Sooyoung, who’s always reading that book trying to look smart for Jiwoo, noticed it.”

 

“So I guess I’m caught then?” A single chuckle escapes from Haseul’s lips as she looks at her blonde friend with a shy smile.

 

“I think it’s cute. Though everyone else will probably tease the likes of you to no end. Me included by the way.” They both chuckled as they continued to wait for their younger friends, enjoying the fact that they both finished class early compared to everyone else; enjoying the silence of the hallways.

 

“You know, once their class ends, and everyone steps outside- if Yerim sees you and Heejin head somewhere, she’ll most likely convince you guys to try and join us- she loves dragging Heejin along with her whenever she can.”

 

Letting out a soft groan, Haseul looked at the smug expression on Jungeun’s face. “What’s it going to cost me?”

 

Shrugging slightly before flashing the older a grin. “You’ll just owe me one that’s all.” Haseul knew better than to actually agree to this- especially since Jungeun is a troublemaker as well. Who knows what she’ll have to do for the blonde… _But it would be worth it if it meant spending time with Heejin…_

Albeit reluctantly, Haseul agreed on the blonde’s deal just as the teacher stepped out of the classroom, flashing the two older students a smile before heading her own way. Jungeun looked back and grinned at Haseul. “Don’t forget you owe me!” With that, Jungeun entered the classroom loudly, screaming Yerim’s name with her arms wide open.

 

Haseul could only laugh as she heard the commotion inside as soon as the blonde entered. _‘Jungeun likes the attention too I guess’._ Shaking her head, she debated whether she should peek in and check on the girl she was waiting for. Haseul was a bit worried that if she did so, some might see her and react as well, alerting Yerim about her being there.

 

Just as she was thinking about her options, she felt a light tap on her shoulder and came face to face with the girl she was waiting for. “Did you wait long?”

 

Shaking her head as a response, she flashed Heejin a soft smile. “I had the noisy blonde in there keep me company.” They both chuckled again before Haseul reached to carry Heejin’s bag, the younger surprised but didn’t complain. _If Haseul wasn’t so surprised at her own action, she would have noticed the faint pink that crept onto Heejin’s cheeks._

 

“I’m surprised Yerim didn’t stop you from heading out without her.” 

 

“Jungeun Unnie pulled her aside before telling me you were waiting outside. She gave me a chance to get out unnoticed by bothering Yerim afterward.” They both chuckled as they headed out of the campus, not really having a set destination in mind as they both continued to walk around.

 

Their hangouts (dates?) were normally like this anyway. Both not really having any plan as to what they were going to do, instead simply enjoying each other’s company as they went on through the day. It was something Haseul enjoyed greatly. She enjoyed the comfort of knowing that there weren’t any expectations she had to meet when they hung out, it was just a mutual agreement that they would spend time with each other.

 

As they walked, they ended up in one of the small shopping streets near their school. It was a street lined up with several small stores filled with clothes, accessories, makeup, and of course some food stalls. They both continued to walk around, window shopping with arms locked together. It wasn’t until they came across a store selling trinkets and accessories when their attention was caught.

 

“Unnie, do you mind if we look in here?” The look on the younger girls’ face made Haseul feel butterflies in her stomach. With Heejin’s eyes shining a bit and a small pout, Haseul could only nod as a response, her words failing to come out.

 

With a tiny hop, Heejin pulled the older into the store. Haseul couldn’t help but smile at the side as she saw the younger girl look like a child who was locked in a candy store. She found it adorable how the girl looked at everything with admiration. _Would she look at me like that?_

As she roamed around by herself, Haseul noticed her friend fixated on a necklace. With soft steps, she moved closer and noticed that she was looking at a simple silver necklace with a pendant of the moon on it. With a small smile herself, Haseul made a mental note about the accessory before tapping the younger girls’ shoulder. “That looks pretty.”

 

The younger flinched slightly, surprised at the tap, before smiling sheepishly at Haseul. “It does, doesn’t it? Though I saw something prettier though.”

 

“Oh really?” With a tilt of her head, Haseul looked at her curiously. Sure when they stepped inside, they separately looked around the store- but Haseul was too distracted. While looking at the trinkets, her gaze would unconsciously go back to the younger girl, just quietly admiring her. But throughout the whole time, this was the only moment that Heejin’s attention was drawn to the accessory.

 

“Which one?” Heejin shook her head before grabbing Haseul’s wrist, walking towards the door of the store.

 

“Secret~! Let’s get some ice cream instead!” Haseul could only whine softly as the girl proceeded to drag her out of the store. She knew she was the one who was going to end up paying for both of their ice creams. _But if she gets to see Heejin smile that bright, she doesn’t mind at all._

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you guys free today after school?” All six of them were having lunch when Sooyoung suddenly spoke up, catching their attention. “Practice was canceled; you guys can come over if you want.”

 

“And raid your fridge? That sounds like a plan!” A loud grunt was heard as Jungeun kicked Jinsoul in the shin right after her answer.

 

“Why does everyone kick just me?? Come on I’m the second oldest here!” Her complains were ignored as Jungeun simply patted her head, before telling Sooyoung that they’d be there. Haseul, on the other hand, shook her head and flashed everyone an apologetic smile.

 

“I have some requirements to finish up-” Before Haseul could even finish her sentence, Sooyoung looked at her with an are-you-kidding-me- look.

 

“So do I and Soul, but that doesn’t stop us.”

 

“Come on Seul! It’s been a while since we hung out at Sooyoung’s anyway.” Haseul couldn’t help out but let a soft sigh. It’s not that she didn’t want to hang out with them- she loved hanging out at Sooyoung’s house and she didn’t actually have any requirements to do. But Haseul planned to head back to the store from yesterday. Not like she’ll tell everyone else why though.

 

“How about I catch up instead? I’ll try to finish as soon as possible then meet you guys there?” That answer seemed to suffice as everyone accepted it, going back to their conversations and planning for what they were going to bring as snacks for their hangout later on.

 

What Haseul didn’t notice, was that Heejin was looking at her curiously. Once their break was over and they all were about to head to class, Heejin lingered a bit until she was able to walk beside Haseul. Looking up at the senior curiously. “You have more requirements Unnie? I thought you said you finished them already a few days ago? That’s why you had free time a few days to hang out…”

 

She saw the look of guilt on her face, and Haseul panicked a bit. She didn’t want Heejin to think that she took up her time when she had some requirements to do- but she didn’t lie to the girl _that day_ \- Haseul was done with her requirements, she just needed an excuse to be late today.

 

“Ah- I was, I just found out a while ago I have a bit more. It’s nothing much, don’t worry about it.” There was still a trace of worry on the younger girls’ face and Haseul had to bite her inner cheek to stop herself from acting like a fool with how cute she looked. Instead, Haseul reached for her hand, holding it and giving her a gentle and reassuring squeeze.

 

“I promise Heejin, it’s not a lot and I’ll be done before Soul eats most of Sooyoung’s food.” They both chuckle before Heejin took a deep breath and squeezed her hand back, giving the older girl a small smile.

 

“Alright- I mean I know I’m not a senior, but if there’s anything I can help with, please tell me? I feel bad…” Moving their hands so that the older could hook their pinky fingers together, Haseul smiled at the younger reassuringly.

“I promise. Now don’t feel bad okay?”

 

Haseul wasn’t sure what got into her- where that courage came from. And as soon as those words came out, she quickly let go of Heejin’s hand and let out a soft cough- saying that they should hurry before they end up being late for their respective classes.

 

If only Haseul let her gaze linger on the younger girl a bit more, she would have seen the pink blush that painted Heejin’s cheeks.

 

* * *

 

 

Stepping into the store, Haseul immediately went to the same section of the store they were in a few days ago. She searched the shelves, smiling as soon as her eyes fall upon a familiar pendant.

 

“Back to get a gift for your girlfriend?” Haseul flinched at the sound of someone behind her. Turning around to see a smiling girl a few steps behind her. Judging from the outfit and the nameplate on her shirt- Haseul knew the girl worked there. Just as the words of the employee registered in her head- she ferociously shook her head before quickly answering back.

 

“I-I don’t have a girlfriend!” The employee looked at her with a tilt to her head and a confused expression on her face.

 

“Really? I could have sworn you and that girl you were here with before, were a couple…” Haseul could feel the heat creep up onto her face, as she listened. Quickly she looked at the nametag on the girls’ shirt before denying her statement again.

 

“N-Nayeon is it? That girl was my friend- I-I just wanted to get her a gift and all…” The confused look on Nayeon’s face was replaced with a wide grin as she clasped her hands happily together.

 

“Ah! You’re going to confess to her then?”

 

“W-what? No- I- it’s just a gift! A-a gift for friends!” Haseul kept looking everywhere else, not necessarily sure where she was supposed to look at as the employee in front of her was making her as red as possible.

 

“I’m sorry- I’ve been told I jump to conclusions a lot.” Nayeon flashed her a smile that vaguely reminded her of Heejin- mainly because of the rabbit-like teeth that both had. _But it wasn’t as bright as the younger girls’ smile…_

 

“I-it’s fine… B-but I would like to get that moon pendant necklace we were looking at…”

 

“Oh really?” Haseul could see a slight glint in Nayeon’s eyes as she confirmed what she wanted to purchase, but decided on ignoring it. All she wanted to do was finish the embarrassing ordeal, and get to Sooyoung’s place.

 

“Y-yeah. I mean she said something else was prettier but I didn’t see what it was… But she said this was too so…”

 

“I’ll ring it up then! Any specific way you want it wrapped up?” Chewing on her lower lip as she scanned the room a bit- a small box catching her attention. She looked back at Nayeon and shyly pointed at the tiny container. “Would it fit there?”

 

Replying with a grin, Nayeon moved to grab the box and carefully placed the necklace inside. Content with the purchase, she flashed the employee a small smile as Nayeon handed her the plastic bag with the box inside.

 

“I’m sure your _friend_ will love the gift.” Feeling her cheeks heat up once again, Haseul politely said her goodbyes to the employee- tripping over nothing particular as she shuffled out the store.

 

Nayeon watched the flustered senior head out the store with a chuckle as she leaned on the counter. Watching her with a soft smile on her face before turning her attention back to the book she was reading before Haseul came in.

 

“Young love sure is something.”

 

* * *

 

For the next few days, Haseul was an absolute mess. She and Heejin were going to meet again today, and she planned on giving the accessory she bought for the said girl a few days back. What she didn’t think through, was how exactly would the younger react? Was this Haseul’s way of telling her that she wanted them to be more than what they were? What were they exactly anyway? Were the words of Nayeon getting to her head?

 

Haseul plopped herself down on the bench, messing her hair up in frustration as those thoughts plagued her mind. Would Heejin even feel the same? If it doesn’t work out- she could always pass it off as a gift for being a good friend right?

 

Just as she let out a soft sigh, Haseul felt a light tap on her shoulder. She knew it would be the same girl that had been running in her mind the whole time, so she turned to look at her, only to be greeted with a small poke to her check followed by that smile that always cleared up Haseul’s mind.

 

“What’s bothering you this time?” Before Haseul could even answer, she was surprised when the younger moved closer to fix her hair. She froze as Heejin smoothened out her hair, being so close to her while she could feel how gently she was with Haseul’s hair. Seeing the look of concentration was on Heejin’s face, Haseul felt the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.

 

At that moment, she knew she had to tell the younger girl how she felt. She needed Heejin to know just how much of an effect she had on her. Heejin needed to know that she made her forget her problems and made her feel so many other things.

 

With a sudden boost of courage, Haseul reached up- gently grabbing Heejin’s wrist, pulling it away from her hair. Heejin looked at her with a tilt to her head, confused at the sudden action. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No- I… I actually have something for you…” Haseul let go of the girls’ wrist and took a deep breath, turning around to fumble in her bag- looking for the tiny box she wanted to give the girl in front of her. As soon as she had the box in her grasp, she took another deep breath and turned back around- seeing the curiosity on Heejin’s face. Mentally groaning at how the younger managed to look so adorable, Haseul decided to speak up again.

 

“I noticed how you kept looking at it last week and I thought it wouldn’t hurt to get it for you and well…” She moved to show Heejin the box, shyly opening it to show the necklace. “It may not be the one that you think was pretty but to be honest; when you smile, it just brightens everything up, just like how the moon shines brightest even with stars around it- I know it sounds cheesy but I thought saying you smile even brighter than the sun would be cheesier so I decided not to. Plus, it does have a moon pendant- so it sounded more fitting and I-” Haseul stopped rambling as she heard Heejin chuckling beside her. She was worried that she was chuckling because this would be the time that she would end up rejecting her. But when Heejin brought out an identical box from her jacket pocket, Haseul wasn’t exactly sure what to think anymore.

 

“Funny really…” Heejin shyly looked back at Haseul as she opened the box as well- reveal the same necklace. “I kept looking at it because it reminded me of your smile too. Though it’s not always there, when it does show, even the smallest glimpse of it- it really is ethereal. And honestly, I hope that I get to see more of it.”

 

They both sat there in silence, oddly enough, it was comfortable silence. They both looked at each other before laughing softly, Haseul moving to remove it from the box before shyly smiling at the younger girl. “Just because they’re identical, it doesn’t mean we shouldn’t give it to each other right?”

 

At that moment, Haseul swore she saw a faint blush on Heejin’s cheeks. She knew that her own cheeks mirrored hers, but she focused on unclasping the necklace before looking back at the girl in front of her. In return, Heejin turned around and pushed her hair to the side, letting Haseul place the necklace around her neck.

 

As Haseul managed to put it in place, she saw Heejin pull the identical necklace out- unclasping it as well. Haseul now letting Heejin place it on her. “You want to know something else that’s funny Unnie?”

 

Haseul couldn’t help but let her fingers trace the pendant as Heejin finished securing the necklace around her neck. She looked back at the younger girl, this time she had a tilt to her head. “What would that be?”

 

“Isn’t this the same place we met for the first time?” Blinking in surprise, Haseul turned to look at their surroundings, recognizing it as the same exact spot where she was months before. The same spot where she got herself soaked in the rain. The same spot where the girl beside her handed her an umbrella before running off. That same umbrella that stayed on her desk back home.

 

But now, it wasn’t raining. Now she was sitting with the girl, instead of her running off. Now she got a necklace from the girl, and in return gave her a necklace as well.

 

“I guess it is then.” They sat in comfortable silence, before Haseul let out an awkward cough, scratching her nape. “Though I’m sorry it’s not the one you said was prettier… I just didn’t know which one you were talking about…”

 

She heard Heejin chuckle softly, and she saw her slightly shake her head before smiling at Haseul again. “For someone who’s smart, you’re really clueless aren’t you Unnie?”

 

With furrowed brows, Haseul slightly pouted at her reply. “What are you talking about?” Instead of getting an answer, she watched as Heejin stood up, gathering her bag and skipping ahead.

 

“That’s for you to figure out yourself Unnie. Now come on! You said you’d walk me home!”

 

“Hey! Jeon Heejin get back here and answer my question!” Haseul moved to grab her bag, slinging it onto her shoulder before running after the younger girl, her new necklace bouncing as she ran.

 

* * *

 

 

It wasn’t a surprise that there were a lot of eyes on both Haseul and Heejin the following days after. Though separately walking in school, eventually they always bumped into each other in the hallway, shyly smiling to each other as they noticed the necklaces around their necks. Ignoring the whispers and eyes on them, Haseul always offers to walk the younger to her classroom, Heejin happily accepting every time.

 

Today, after giving Yerim a quick hello after dropping Heejin off, as she was already in the room as well, Haseul headed to her own classroom. She reached her own room and sat on her seat with a smile on her face, the thought of the younger girl on her mind. She was enjoying her thoughts until she heard a voice from behind her.

 

“So a little bird told me they saw Miss Student Body President walking an underclassman to her classroom. And another bird told me that they both even had couple necklaces around their necks too-” Letting out a soft groan, Haseul was about to react to the girl behind her, but she was beaten to it by Sooyoung arriving in their classroom and sitting beside her.

 

“Soul, shut up. And don’t refer to Jungeun and Yerim as birds. And you-” Sooyoung turned to face Haseul with a curious look. “When were you going to tell us you and Heejin were together?”

 

“W-we’re not?” She saw the look of disbelief on both Sooyoung and Jinsoul’s faces as she answered the question. Jinsoul shaking her head before speaking up again.

 

“Seul, let me get this straight. You both hangout _just the two of you_ some days after school, you’re both practically stuck to each other when we all meet up for lunch, you walk the girl to her classroom _and_ pick her up after class sometimes. You walk her home sometimes, now you guys have couple necklaces. And you’re telling us, your best friends- that you and Heejin aren’t dating?”

 

Haseul couldn’t help but look at her friends with a raised brow- sure Jungeun already told her about how she and the rest pretty much could see how Haseul liked the younger girl, and she really did. But now that they’re talking about it like this, it got Haseul thinking- what exactly were they?

 

“You didn’t ask her to be your girlfriend did you?” She looked up to see Sooyoung leaning on her palm and she looked at her. “And she didn’t ask her to be yours either right?”

 

Haseul let out a soft sigh as she looked at both of her friends before simply nodding. Her fingers unconsciously fiddling with the pendant that was dangling on her neck. Jinsoul, seeing her actions, smiled (not that Haseul could see, as the blonde was sitting behind her) spoke up once more.

 

“There’s nothing wrong with asking her, you two are practically dating anyway. It’s pretty obvious she likes you too. We all think you two look good together.”

 

“We saw how she made you happier too. Less stressed from all the stuff that’s been thrown at us this semester. Plus, Soul’s making sense for once, you should listen to her.” Haseul laughed as she saw Sooyoung’s chair slightly jerk, surprising the brunette before she glared at the blonde for kicking her chair.

 

“Not fun being kicked isn’t it? Besides what about you- when are you going to make a move on Jiwoo?”

 

Haseul smiled as she watched her friends bicker, before getting lost in her thoughts again as she looked out the window. It has been days since they gave each other their necklaces and those confessions. _Were they confessions?_ Softly humming to herself, and facing front as their teacher arrived, Haseul simply made a mental note to talk to Heejin later during their lunch break.

 

* * *

 

 

Arriving at their table a bit late, the seniors were greeted by Jungeun and Yerim chatting on their regular table. Heejin was silently picking at her food, and Haseul couldn’t help but worry at the lack of energy the girl had compared to this morning. Taking her usual seat next to the younger girl, she lightly tapped the girls’ shoulder with a worried expression. “Everything alright?”

 

There was a look of surprise on her face as she looked at Haseul, quickly turning around and seeing the other seniors as well. Haseul could tell that she was spacing out when they arrived, hence not noticing her sitting beside her. With an apologetic look, Heejin’s shoulders dropped a bit before returning her attention to the food she was poking. “Just a bit worried… I got a call a while ago from my parents… They said my uncle is really sick and it doesn’t look good.”

 

Heejin was the kind of person that valued family so much, Haseul knew that. She also knew how close she was to her uncle; to the point where her cousin was like a sister to her already. So seeing Heejin down like this now worried Haseul a lot.

 

Sure at first, Haseul planned to ask Heejin about them- but seeing the girl like this now? There was no way she would bother Heejin with that, it just wasn’t the right timing to do so. Instead, she grabbed Heejin’s hand and stood up, telling the rest to enjoy their lunch break before dragging Heejin with her.

 

“W-wait. Where are we going?” Haseul didn’t answer her as she kept on walking, dragging Heejin along with her through the hallways before stopping in front of a door.

 

“You looked like you needed privacy and well, I am the student body president… I thought maybe you could use my office as your quiet place.” With a small smile, Haseul took some keys out of her pockets and proceeded to unlock the door in front of them. Once opened, she led Heejin inside before closing it again.

 

“You can stay here the rest of the day, and I can tell your teachers about you not feeling too well. I mean if I tell them the situation too, they’ll understand- so it shouldn’t be a problem. And you don’t have to worry about anyone bothering you since everyone would be in class. And when people are out of class, they don’t really bother me unless it’s really urgent. Most of the time it’s really just Sooyoung and the others coming in here to bother me while I do some paperwo-”

 

Haseul’s rambling was cut off again as she suddenly felt arms wrap around her. She was surprised at how Heejin was hugging her so tight, it felt like her life depended on it. Ignoring the hammering of her heartbeat, Haseul simply wrapped her arms around the girl as well. What surprised Haseul were the next few words that came from Heejin.

 

“Just stay with me here please…”

 

Without saying anything, Haseul simply nodded and pulled her phone out, sending a quick message to Sooyoung about how both she and Heejin wouldn’t be attending any of their classes for the rest of the day. She gives her a quick explanation, making sure that it wouldn’t lead to any misunderstandings.

 

As soon as she sent the message, she walked them both to the couch in the room. Carefully sitting the younger girl down with her, Haseul brought her attention back to the girl in her arms, gently rubbing Heejin’s back in comfort.

 

“Do you want to talk about it? I’ve been told I’m a great listener too.”

 

Haseul swore her heart was skipping a beat at how the underclassman was holding onto her, how Heejin’s head was perfectly resting on the crook of her neck, how her breath tickled her skin. Haseul tried to push all those thoughts away and focused on how the younger girl needed her at that moment.

  

* * *

 

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon with each other’s company. Haseul knew that the younger was incredibly close to her relatives, and she knew that it hurt Heejin being so far away from them when she was needed.

 

Which was why she explained to the younger girl that she could take a break from school and head home until things get better. She would be able to catch up during summer break or so, and knowing Yerim- she would update her about all the things done in class.

 

Haseul knew that meant being far away from her- but what were they anyway? They still never really clarified it, but she knew that Heejin had to think about more important things now- and so should she.

 

Heejin left for her hometown a few days after, all their friends making sure she got on the train safely, making Heejin promise to message all of them once she got there safely. She smiled and greeted each and every one of them, before stopping in front of Haseul with a sad smile. Just before any words were said between the two, the other girls decided to give them some privacy- knowing that it would be especially difficult for them both.

 

“We’ll message each other regularly right?”

 

“I would hope so.” They both chuckled before gently hugging each other once more. Haseul couldn’t help bite her inner cheek as she held onto the girl. There were so many things she wanted to tell her, but the timing just wasn’t right. So instead all she could do is make sure that they would be alright, they’d be alright until she gets back and then-then Haseul would be able to make things official.

 

“Can you promise me something while I’m gone?” Heejin slowly pulled away from their hug and smiled softly at Haseul, eyes looking down at their necklaces before looking back at her in the eyes. “Promise you’ll keep smiling?”

 

Haseul couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle, before getting distracted as her eyes landed on Heejin’s smile. She didn’t know how things would be after Heejin would go- she didn’t know how things would be if she didn’t get to see her smile regularly.

 

But she couldn’t be selfish.

 

Instead, she simply nodded her head and flashed her a small smile as well. “I promise.”

 

Before anything else could be said, there was an announcement about Heejin’s train being ready to leave and that all passengers should board.

 

With a deep breath, Heejin took hold of her bag and waved to the others who were a bit far behind them before looking at Haseul in the eyes once more.

 

“Keep smiling okay?”

  

* * *

 

 

At first, a few days after Heejin left for home, everyone did manage to keep in contact. Daily messages, weekly calls, Heejin laughing at how the rest updated on how Sooyoung and Jinsoul were now panicking as they were trying to cram their requirements.

 

But eventually, her uncle’s health started deteriorating- leading to the updates lessening.

 

Leading to her and Haseul talking with each other.

 

Leading to Haseul reverting back to how she was before. Focusing on extra work she accepted in order to keep her mind pre-occupied, sure she was thinking about all the deadlines and all the responsibilities she had to face after graduation- but she wanted to not think about something else.

 

She wanted to stop thinking about Heejin’s smile.

 

It was so distracting- of course, she loved seeing that smile, but it just wasn’t the same by memory. She wanted to see that smile in person again.

 

But last she heard, it was really hard now at her hometown- and Haseul didn’t want to bother the younger girl, she already had so much on her plate.

 

With a deep sigh, Haseul closed her books and slouched on her seat, resting her eyes for a bit until the sound of the door bursting open surprised her, almost falling out of her chair. “Jo Haseul are you really going to ignore us?”

 

Groaning as she looked at the two who barged into the office, greeted by a furious looking Sooyoung and Jinsoul. “You know Jungeun and Yerim are aching to hang out before we graduate right.”

 

“And don’t you dare say that you have requirements to finish up because that’s bull. We all know you finished everything needed and you’re only taking up these extra ones because you’re trying to not miss Heejin.”

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Haseul looks at her two best friends with a small but sad smile. “You both know me well; do you guys really need to be angry?”  

 

She could see Jinsoul’s face softening as they looked at each other, worry evident on her face. “We miss Heejin too okay. I know- We know it isn’t the same because you two were pretty much dating even though you guys never made it official-”

Almost immediately, Haseul could see the anger disappear from both Sooyoung and Jinsoul’s faces. And standing up, she opened up her arms and asked both for a hug- the two happily complying.

 

“Just don’t do this to yourself Seul. We’re about to graduate soon- do you really want to distance yourself from us?” Humming softly, Haseul simply hugged both girls tighter and pulled away before smiling at them once more.

 

“Would me treating you all to ice cream make up for it?”

 

“It would for Yerim. For us, it would be ice cream and raiding your fridge at home.” With laughs from the three seniors, Haseul moved to pack up the rest of her things while her Jinsoul sent a message to their group chat, informing the younger two about the plans they suddenly came up with.

 

Turning back as she slung her backpack over her shoulder, Haseul couldn’t help but smile as she looked at her friends; she was a fool for deciding to push them aside- they made her four years in school more enjoyable. And despite the whole group not being complete, Haseul knew that she couldn’t waste time and she really should spend the rest she has left with them. 

 

* * *

 

 

Loud cheers, graduation caps being thrown to the air, several students jumping and meeting up with each other for congratulations. Haseul looked around, eyes searching for her friends before feeling someone’s arm hooked around her neck.

 

“Miss President looks like a lost little kid now huh?” Smiling as she turned to congratulate her friends, she was greeted with loud screaming- followed by them being engulfed with big hugs from their younger friends.

 

At first, they were all smiles, but when Haseul noticed that there was still a lack of a specific underclassmen, she had to bite back a frown that would form on her face.

 

They all agreed to meet up a bit later on during the day to celebrate as friends, and as soon as they dispersed; Haseul tried her best to avoid everyone else who wanted to congratulate her. Being the student council president, a lot wanted to congratulate her, despite not actually being friends with her. After a few polite thank yous towards the ones she couldn’t avoid, Haseul managed to sneak inside the campus walking around the halls once more as she smiled while memories came to her.

 

The same halls she walked around for four years, the same halls she thought of as a second home. Eventually, as she was going around, she ended up in front of Yerim and Heejin’s classroom, a sad smile on her face as her eyes fell upon the latter’s desk. Her hand moving up to fiddle with the pendant hooked around her neck as she thought of the younger girl she missed.

 

She wished that Heejin was here, she wished that she could have celebrated this with the younger girl. That same girl who made her feel like no matter what happened, there was always a brighter side of things.

 

With a soft sigh, Haseul turned back, still fiddling with her necklace as she thought of how she and Heejin officially met the very first time.

  

* * *

 

 

After their first semester, everyone managed to gather together- finally having schedules that matched, happily meeting at the same ice cream parlor they all used to meet at during their high school years.

 

Heejin smiled as she looked around, smiling widely as she saw familiar blondes seated at a table. She quickly grabbed a hold of the girl beside her, immediately dragging her towards the table with her friends.

 

“Guys sorry we’re late! Hyejoo insisted on finishing her game before we left.” She could hear Hyejoo whine beside her before laughing as they all sat down at the wide table.

 

As soon as the new year started, Heejin was able to return back to school, bringing along her cousin Hyejoo with her. After the unfortunate passing of her uncle, Heejin’s own parents took Hyejoo under their roof- but instead of staying there, Heejin offered that they’d both go to school together. They were always acting like sisters to each other anyway- so it was an easy adjustment for her cousin.

 

Especially with how the group of friends was so happy to have Heejin back when they saw that she brought someone new with her, they were absolutely ecstatic. Their group grew bigger since despite the fact that Sooyoung and Jinsoul have graduated- they each ended up in a relationship with Jiwoo and Jungeun respectively.

 

Heejin was more than happy when she found out that Jinsoul and Jungeun got together, as well Sooyoung finally asked Jiwoo out- leading to Jiwoo’s best friend, Chaewon, joining their group as well. She was happy for them all and was happy to meet all these new friends as well.

 

After a while chatting with everyone, Heejin couldn’t help but look around, hoping to find a specific someone but frowned as she failed to find the girl she was looking for. As her face dropped, she felt a slight bump to her side- greeted with worry on her cousin’s face.

 

“She isn’t here, is she?”

 

A soft but sad chuckle escaped from Heejin before nodding sadly as a reply. “Sorry Hyejoo, I really wanted to introduce you to her… I guess she was just too busy to show…”

 

Heejin felt a hand on hers, smiling as she saw Hyejoo hold her hand in comfort. “I’m sure she tried to show up Unnie. I’m sure she wanted to see you again.”

 

Humming softly and squeezing Hyejoo’s hand for assurance and as a thank you, Heejin stood up and excused herself; saying that she needed to go for a walk, but she’ll come back later on.

 

After Heejin left, a brunette came bursting in the ice cream shop, panting as she ran towards the tables.

 

“I’m so sorry for being late guys! My parents also had plans so I had to bring Yeojin along with me and she took so long getting ready.”

 

“I’m right here you know!” Yeojin came in, pouting as Haseul merely stuck her tongue out to her sister, before looking at everyone again, apologizing to everyone again as she was later than she expected.

 

Yeojin sat happily beside Yerim who happily welcomed the younger girl. And Haseul sat down beside her same-aged friends. She looked around for a specific familiar face, biting her lip as she scanned the table. And just as she was about to ask about the missing girl, Haseul felt a light tap on her shoulder- greeted with an unfamiliar face.

 

“Are you Haseul?”

 

Nodding slowly, quite surprised at how this stranger knew her name. Before she could question the girl, said girl smiled at her- the smile reminding her of that same girl she was looking for.

 

“Unnie was right, you’re pretty. Though she wouldn’t let me play my games in peace- you were all she could talk about.”

 

Again, before she could ask again- Haseul was suddenly pulled by her arm, dragging her to another side, simply waving towards the girl that spoke to her a while ago.

 

“Jo Haseul- I can’t believe you came so late!”

 

Groaning a bit, Haseul immediately jabbed Jungeun on her side- a greeting she always gave the younger girl anyway.

 

“Blame Yeojin okay!”

 

“Well, you’re here now and I know you’re looking for a certain someone- and before you ask about where she is, I want to remind you that you owe me a favor.”

 

"Are you serious? That was last year!" With a raised brow, Haseul looked at Jungeun suspiciously. “Where are you going with this?”

 

“I know you’re tired from running here, and I know you want to talk to everyone again- but I’m going to need you to go for a walk.”

 

“Excuse me? I mean I just got here- and I just met someone new? Why should I go for a walk?”

 

“Oh- That’s Hyejoo. You’ll get to know her more later. But for now, I’m going to need you to go for a walk.”

 

With a raised brow, she looked at Jungeun with a confused look- still quite unsure as to why the girl was so insistent on making her go for a walk. But knowing her friend- she had valid reasons for things that she wants to happen. “And where exactly am I supposed to walk to?”

 

“You’ll know.” Jungeun merely flashed her a grin, before humming and joining the rest of the group.

 

Still a bit confused as to why that happened, Haseul shrugged it off and headed towards the main door, looking back with a smile as she saw her group of friends as rowdy as ever.

 

* * *

  

Just as Haseul walked along the pathway, she could spot a lone figure sitting on a bench. The sight brought back old memories and she couldn’t help but bite on her lower lip as she slowly approached the girl. Right before she reached her, she took out the umbrella she’s been keeping all this time; quietly opening it and taking a deep breath before sitting down beside the girl.

 

“You should be careful; it looks like it might rain.” She could see Heejin look at her in surprise, but what mattered to her more was that the younger girl didn’t back away. Instead, she heard the chuckle that she swore she couldn’t get enough of. _How did she manage to go through a year without hearing it?_

 

“Says the person who actually sits in the rain huh?” Haseul shook her head a little before letting out a soft chuckle. She then faced Heejin and flashed the younger girl a smile of her own. Something that never seemed to be hard around the younger girl.

 

Both of them remained silent, underneath the umbrella Haseul was holding up; shielding them from absolutely nothing. They sit in familiar comfortable silence, silence both haven’t had for over a year, a silence that both terribly missed. There were actually many words to say, things to clear out with each other- but the thing was, the two didn’t need to say anything.

 

Haseul was quietly looking at Heejin, admiring how the girl still looked like before; albeit more mature. Then again, even Jinsoul managed to look mature a while ago, but that wasn’t important right now. Just as Haseul turned to look back in front of them, her eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar silver necklace around Heejin’s neck.

 

After all this time, she still wore the necklace as well. Maybe if she tried, there could still be a chance for them? Before even being able to say anything, Haseul felt a sudden weight on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and could see that the younger girl had a smile on her face, closing her eyes as she leaned onto her shoulder.

 

“You smile a lot more now.”

 

 After a quick nod, Haseul moved her free hand, placing it on top of Heejin’s; moving to intertwine their fingers before softly speaking up.

 

“It’s not hard to smile when I’m around you Heejin.”

 

Just last year Haseul was getting herself drenched in the rain. She was confused about her future- what she would go through, what she would do- She had no idea what it was she wanted.

 

But now?

 

Now she was sitting on the bench again, except this time there were no stressful and confusing thoughts. There was only the girl beside her, holding her hand; the girl who could brighten anything up. There was only Jeon Heejin, her reason to keep smiling.

 

And that was what she needed this whole time.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect it to get this long and I really do apologize for such a long read.


End file.
